Against the wall
by Evilsnotbag
Summary: A little nsfw Jaspearl one-shot!


**Against the wall**

_Note: I wrote this scene to go in my long fic Stay (and I kept the original version there) but I liked it so much, and I thought it might work with a different pairing as well, so I shamelessly re-purposed it (and added some things, and removed others)! And I wanted to publish _something_ after not doing so for many, many months. Hope you'll enjoy it. _

_For the purposes of this story, Pearl and Jasper live together in a house in Beach City, and not at the Temple._

* * *

"Jasper, have you seen my black pants? The tuxedo ones?" Pearl scratched her head. They couldn't just have walked off by themselves... right?

"I'm ironing them!" Jasper responded from downstairs.

"_Ironing_?" Pearl looked around the room in confusion, then hurried down the stairs in just her shirt. She stopped and stared as she entered the living room. Jasper stood there, bending over... an ironing board, looking completely absorbed. Pearl smiled at how Jasper's large hand dwarfed the iron. Jasper slid the thing carefully along the length of one pant leg, then lifted it. It let out a long hiss, and vapour puffed out the underside.

"So _smooth_..." she said approvingly, her eyes sweeping over the garment. "Greg was right, this _is _very satisfying."

Pearl made a tiny, involuntary snort.

"What?" Jasper looked up. Her eyes went wide for a moment, then she lowered her chin and fired off a crooked grin. Pearl's eyebrows rose.

"What?" Pearl asked, looking over her shoulder to see what Jasper might be grinning about.

"Pearl," Jasper put the iron down on its bottom and stepped around the board, then bent down to quickly unplug it from the socket. "You have to warn me when you're going to do something like this." She swung the plug around playfully.

"Do what - come downstairs?" Pearl asked, feeling very confused.

"In nothing but a shirt... that's just _barely _long enough to cover your cute little puss?" She walked toward Pearl slowly, a swagger in her step.

"Oh," Pearl said and looked down. "This gets you going?"

"Uh-huh..." Jasper nodded, then nonchalantly placed her elbow and lower arm against the door jamb above Pearl's head, and leaned forward slightly. "_Hi there_..."

"Hi, Jasper," Pearl giggled, feeling flattered. She hadn't _felt _particularly sexy in just her shirt, but the way Jasper was looking at her now...

_Oh my stars_.

Jasper's pupils dilated visibly. She reached out for Pearl's chin with her free hand and Pearl tilted her head up obligingly, and smiled into the gentle kiss Jasper planted on her lips.

"Mmmh... _Hello Pearl_..." Jasper's voice was suddenly raspy and full of _purr_. She leaned in to kiss Pearl again. The kiss quickly grew more passionate, and Pearl lost herself in the soft caress of Jasper's tongue on hers, and the sound of her breath so close. She took Jasper's free hand and lifted it up to her chest, and both of them gasped as Jasper cupped her modest right breast. "Mmmh?"

"Mh-hmm..." Pearl agreed, panting slightly. They smiled at each other, then resumed kissing. Jasper's thumb swept over Pearl's soft nipple as she gently massaged her breast, occasionally pinching it between the lowest part of her index and middle fingers - making Pearl draw in little gusty breaths.

"Can I touch your cute little puss?" Jasper asked after a very pleasant few minutes. Pearl nodded eagerly, then pulled her back into the kiss. Jasper's hand slid down her tummy, then slowed when she reached the bottom of her shirt. As she touched Pearl's light-orange pubes, Pearl's toes curled up and the soles of her feet felt as if they were burning. A small whimper escaped her as Jasper slid one finger along the outside of her outer lips - she made a much louder whine when Jasper's thick digit reached the divide between them and slipped _in_ and _up_ \- gently parting her lips.

_Oh_, thought Pearl, _I'm so wet_...

When Jasper's finger slid over her erect clit, she gasped delightedly, and the sudden jolt of pleasure made her go slightly knock-kneed. Jasper growl-purred into their kiss, leaned forward, then moved her finger _down_ again. Pearl's back arched on the back stroke, her butt pressing into the wall. Then Jasper began to circle her clit, and she quite forgot where she was. There was only Jasper's lips against hers, Jasper's finger caressing her slick, wet folds, and her own butt against the wall. And Jasper's scent, like a clean, sun-warmed beast resting in a field of blooming wild flowers, and just... _Jasper_. Everywhere...

"Nnh..." Pearl moaned into their kiss, and Jasper focused in on her clit, alternatively stroking it and flicking it. "Oh my _stars_!" She whimpered, wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck not to fall over. "Mmmh - _Jasper_..."

Jasper growled delightedly, then quickly moved her lips to Pearl's neck and kissed down it, then up, and down again - Pearl's mind was on fire, her pulse beat like a drum in her clit; her thighs were quivering - all that was needed was just... _one..._ _more... thing_... Jasper's wide tongue lapped over her the join of her neck and shoulder, then paused.

"Ye-es, _bite_ _-_ " Pearl panted, then _squeaked_ as Jasper's teeth dug playfully into her skin. She whimpered with pleasure - her hips jerked forward, raising her up on her tippy-toes - Jasper followed her movement and kept rubbing at the same speed, letting her cling to her neck and moan loudly in her ear. The pleasure peaked as Pearl drew in a breath, and she could do nothing but gasp as her vision went white. Jasper's jaws released a bit of pressure as if she, too, gasped for breath, then she bit down again and Pearl _groaned_ as the pleasure rose again. Her hips ground against Jasper of their own accord, slowing as the intense orgasm faded. "Oh... oh my stars..." she panted into Jasper's thick mane.

Jasper chuckled and kissed up Pearl's neck again. "This was _fun_..." she purred while she gently circled Pearl's still sensitive clit.

"I agree," Pearl giggled, then she took a peek down. She smiled at the sight of Jasper's hand slowly moving between her legs. A movement slightly further away grabbed her attention - something was stirring fitfully under Jasper's pants. She unwound one hand from around Jasper's muscular neck and slid it over her chest. "Did you evert for me?"

"_Yes_." Jasper said in a voice that made the hairs on the back of Pearl's neck stand on end. She unzipped Jasper's pants, but didn't unbutton them - she wanted to keep them _on_. Jasper's engorged tentacle snaked out and swept eagerly over the back of Pearl's hand.

_Stars, she's slick with juices, _Pearl thought hungrily. She grabbed Jasper firmly by the base and drew her hand toward herself mercilessly, straightening Jasper's tentacock out and re-establishing dominance in one movement.

"Fu-uck _yes_..." Jasper grunted, biting her lip and leaning in closer. Pearl looked up at her smiling face, then leaned back against the wall and lifted her chin as she began to stroke her slowly back and forth.

"_Both _hands on the wall," she whispered, and Jasper quickly obeyed . Pearl felt very powerful, and protected at the same time, standing under Jasper's massive body, with her hand around her most sensitive part. "Who does this belong to...?" she asked, keeping her voice low. The tentacock _squirmed_ happily, spattering the floor with droplets of pleasure.

"You..." Jasper panted, a huge grin on her face.

"That's _right_..." Pearl nodded up at her and blinked slowly. "I'm very happy it _is _mine... This long..." Pearl gave a squeeze that made Jasper gasp. "_Thick_..." Now Jasper's hips twitched. "_Powerful_..." A low moan and a gust of hot breath flowed over Pearl's face. "_Tasty_ \- " Another gasp. "_Beautiful appendage_..." Another moan. "All mine... And it's _so _fun to play with - " She spread her fingers wide then closed her hand again, the tentacock _twirled_ around her hand, pulsating powerfully. Jasper was a hair's breadth away from climax, Pearl decided. "I love that you evert for me, it... is..." She slid her hand along the length of it, squeezing near the base, just like she knew Jasper liked it. "The... tastiest... _treat._"

Jasper's hips rolled forward and her tentacock stiffened in Pearl's hand. With a grunting, _deliciously _feral growl, ropes of Jasper's sweet essence shot over Pearl's lower arm, shirt and thighs. Pearl kept stroking, keeping her eyes on the ecstatic look on Jasper's flushed face.

"Mmmh _Pearl_..." Jasper moaned, leaning her forehead against Pearl's. Her hips kept bucking erratically into Pearl's grip.

"Mmh-mmh-_mh-mmm_..." Pearl hummed back, a bluebell glow to her cheeks. She kept caressing Jasper, enjoying the twitches and the settling pulse in her skin. "This _was _indeed fun..."

Jasper chuckled, then gave Pearl a gentle kiss, simultaneously placing her hands on her hips and squeezing them.

"Let's go sit down in the couch, hmm?" she suggested. Pearl nodded and followed on slightly wobbly legs. Jasper sat down with a sigh and Pearl climbed into her lap, facing her. "You want _more_, hmm?"

"_Yes_," Pearl said firmly, placing her hands on Jasper's upper chest and sliding them down to just above her nipples.

"I _love _you," Jasper said with a crooked grin, then unbuttoned her pants and put her hands back on Pearl's hips. Her tentacock squirmed between them as she squeezed Pearl's bum and pulled her closer and up. With a giggle, Pearl moved her hands to playfully pinch Jasper's large, soft nipples. Jasper's member found its way to Pearl's slick entrance, and slid inside with ease. Both of them moaned as Pearl began to roll her hips, meeting Jasper's upward thrust.

Pearl rode Jasper until her thighs and lower back burned with exhaustion and her shirt stuck to her back with sweat.

"R-rub my clit too, I'm so close - ah - ah - quickly - !" Pearl panted. Jasper grabbed her hip and used her thumb to help her lover out. Pearl's pussy tightened around Jasper's tentacle, making Jasper gasp and almost stop her thrusts. "Keep going, keep going _please_ \- !"

"You - delightful - little - _minx_ \- !" Jasper grunted, pushing deep into Pearl's tight depths. Pearl trembled, and grabbed Jasper's shirt for support, high-pitched moans and gasps coming from her with every breath.

"Right there, right there!"

"Oh, shit, _oh, shiiiit - _" Jasper panted, feeling the surge build to almost breaking point within her, Pearl's pussy was squeezing her so fucking wonderfully -

"Aaaah!" Pearl's back arched as she screamed, pressing her tummy to Jasper's. The bright burst of pleasure within her made her vision go white again.

"Right behind you, right behind yo-OU!" Jasper's hips jerked to a stop, and she huffed out some very laboured breaths as her orgasm claimed her. Her thighs trembled as she filled Pearl's beautiful little pussy with cum. Pearl lay against her chest, panting, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Jasper orgasming within her. "Ooh..." Jasper groaned, the tension going out of her limbs.

"Mmmh..." Pearl sighed happily. "Could you keep rubbing a little longer?"

Jasper chuckled and did as she was asked.

"Thank you..." Pearl relaxed into the post-orgasm pleasure. "And thank you for ironing my pants."

"Ha! You're welcome. But you're not going to need them for a while."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

Pearl could feel Jasper's renewed vigour stretch her pussy enticingly.

"My, my... you quartzes never cease to amaze me..." Pearl purred, and began to gently roll her hips.

Jasper and Pearl continued to have a very good, and mostly pant-less, day.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
